Sick
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: While trying to capture the Cloud Card Sakura ends up getting ill and there is only one person there to nurse her back to health... Li, of course. I used the English Version names. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Being Sick is the best By MoshiMoshiQueen 

Sakura gets sick and faints while catching the Cloud card and Li helps her out. I used the English names. And Sakura and Li are both 14 years old and have tried to tell each other their feelings but every one stops them. They are thirteen years old.

I don't own CCS!!!

"Talking"

~Thoughts~ 

"Avalon catch the card!" 

"I am trying Li but I can't."

Then she was getting weak in the knees and then dizzy

"Avalon are you ok?" he said with concern. 

"Yeah I am ok." 

She could not hold her wand up she was getting weaker by the moment

Then Li came up behind her and helped her hold up the wand

"Cloud card return to your power confined."

Then she fainted 

Li picked her up "umm what do I do with her?"

Flashback

Then he remembered, "Avalon are you ok?" "Yes I am ok but I miss my brother and dad they are on a dig I wish they were here." 

End of Flashback

~Her dad and brother are not there any one to take care of her I can't believe I am doing this. ~ He picked her up and walked to his apartment.

He set her on his bed ~she looks just like an angel~

Sakura woke up and saw Li sleeping in the chair next to her

~Why did he help me I thought he hated me. ~

Then Li woke up

"Ohh you are awake finally"

"Yeah how long was I asleep?" asked Sakura.

"Only one-day good thing it is the summer huh?"

"Yeah why did you help me?"

"I really don't know I just remember you said your dad and your whacked out brother were on a dig and I know that stuffed animal could not help you and plus Madison is not home. So I just picked you up and brought you here."

"But I thought you hated me?"

"I thought that too but I am going to make breakfast so I will be right back."

~He is not as bad as he seems I guess, but man to I feel really sick~ she got up and ran to the bathroom

~That make me feel even worse~

Then she just fell on the bed

"Here try this it is my special mint tea." Li said.

Sakura took a sep and felt a little better

"Wow Li this tastes great!"

"My mother always made it for me when I was sick."

"Do you miss your mom?"

"Yes but then again if I was home my sisters would be all over me."

Sakura laughed

"Well I got to go get your breakfast."

"Ok."

He came back a few min. later

They both ate up and talked about school and other thinks and for the first time Li smiled

"Wow I wish I had a camera here cause I think that is the first time I ever seen you smile Li."

"Well I guess I have a reason to smile."

Sakura blushed a little

"Well you should take a nap my mom always said that a person who is sick need tons of rest." 

Ok I am going doctor Li, ohh and Li thank you a lot for taking care of me."

"No problem any thing for a friend."

And Sakura slept for along time

Sakura's dream

"Li wait don't leave me please don't leave me."

"Sakura I will be back I promise you"

"I don't want you to leave."

"Please don't cry Sakura not over me you know I hate it when you cry."

"I know but I love you Li and I don't want you to leave."

"I love you too Sakura and I will be back for you."

Before Sakura could say any thing he kissed her so passionately and he put his sword necklace around her head

"I will be back for you Sakura I love you."

"I love you too I will be strong for you, my love"

"Good-bye for now my cherry blossom."

"Good bye my little wolf…"

Then she woke up 

~I hope Li is not really going to leave~ she saw Li sleeping very uncomfortable on his desk

~Wow he looks like he is not getting a lot of sleep~

She went over to him and helped him over to the bed

"Good night Li" she kissed him on his forehead

"Good night cherry blossom."

And they both fell fast asleep

The next morning Sakura felt so much better and she felt some one holding her she turned around slowly and it was Li 

~He looks so peaceful~ Sakura did not move she just wanted to stay this way forever

~I think I am in love with Li, ~ Sakura thought ~no I know I am in love with Li~ and she went back to sleep.

Li woke up and looked at the angel in his arms

"I am in love with Sakura but will she love me back after all I have done to her being mean and all those means thinks I said to her. Will she ever forgive me?"

"Of course I will forgive you." he looked up saw the green-eyed beauty looking at him

"Ohh I did not know you were a wake." he blushed

"Li I have been thinking about how nice you have been to me and I know you never meant to be mean you were just acting like you were taught and Li." 

"Yes."

"Umm I love you too."

"You do."

"Yeah it took me some time to relies it though."

"Me too"

"Li are you going to leave."

"How did you know that?"

"I had a dream where you left me."

"I have to go back to Hong Kong."

"When do you leave?" 

"Tomorrow."

"You well not stay long right?"

"Well I don't know but I am pretty sure it is not that long I am hoping that it is not."

"Li I am going to miss you a lot."

"I will miss you a lot as well but I think that I will not miss you that much."

"What you will not." she pouted

"Yes because you can come with me."

"Really I can come with you?" 

"Yeah you can, I mean my mom will not mind and my sisters will love another girl around and I am sure it would be ok with your dad."

"I can call and see I am sure dad will let my cause I will just be all alone in my house."

"What about Touya?"

 "He will just have to live with it but Li."

"Yes?"

"Can Kero come to please?"

"Ok but if that stuffed animal says one thing."

"Ya I know I will make sure that he does not I promise."

"Ok" she pecked a kiss on his cheek he blushed

"I think I am going to like this." Li said.

Well that is it for now!! How did you like and should I write another chapter? Well I do take flames but please be a little nice about it. I think it turned out good what do you all think please R+R and tell me!!!! From MoshiMoshiQueen!


	2. In The Li Mansion

Hey all well here is the second chapter of Sick and I hope you all like it!! I tried my best on it!!! Well please R+R!!!

**Sick**

**By MoshiMoshiQueen**

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

Dreams

"Hello daddy I have a question to ask. Can I please go to Hong Kong with Li please I will behave and every thing and plus I well be safe because I am all alone here and Li's mother well be there with me!" She said.

"Well I guess but you have to call me and tell me that you are safe."

"Thank you so much daddy!!!"

She hung up

"Li guess what!!"

"Your brother does not want to cut my head off because you asked him not too."

"No silly he will probably hate you more now!!"

"Thank you for making me feel better." he pouted

"Don't worry he can't get you when I am in Hong Kong with you."

"Your dad said yes?"

"Yes!" She shouted and hugged him.

"Well you have to get packing our plane leaves in 10 hours." 

"Ok I well meet you back here!!" She ran to her house and got packed and she put Kero in her backpack because he was sleeping and he is like a rock!

She got ready and got her stuff together in two hours and ran back to Li's house. 

She knocked on the door and Li opened it up

"I am all ready how about you?"

"I am ready as well, but I am hungry."

"Ok let's go out to eat." Sakura suggested 

"Ok lets." he got his coat and they went out and ate and that took four hours (hey what can I say they had ice as well and time flies when you are having fun!)

"Sakura we really have to go."

"Ok come on."

They went back to Li's house and called for the taxi

They waited for the plane to come and off they were.

"Ok Ms Avalon your sit is A 16 and Mr. Li yours is A 15."

They got on the place and Sakura was a little nervous because she had never been on a plane before.

She sat down and Li sat next to her.

"Nervous?" Asked Li

"Yeah." she tried not to be scared

"It is ok, it is your first time flying?"

"Yeah."

"Well just look out the window when we are in the air."

"Why I will get scared!"

"Don't worry ok and just look at the window."

The fly was in the air and Sakura looked afraid to look out the window

But she opened the curtain thing and looked out and she saw birds flying by and the sky was just about to turn colors because of sun set.

"Wow! It is beautiful."

"See I told you. My mother made me look out the window when I had my first time in a plane and it got rid of my fear of planes because I thought we were just like the birds. I was 5 years old then."

"Thank you Li."

"Your welcome, well you better try to get some sleep it is a long flight."

"Ok." Sakura rested her head on Li's shoulder and fell fast sleep.

"You well have to past the test to be in this family." Said a lady.

"I am sorry Sakura but we have to test you." Said another lady.

"Even if you are really kawaii Sakura-chan it is our duty to test the one who is in love with little brother." Said another lady.

"I know you can win Sakura," said Li who was being taken away.

"Li come back I can't do this alone." Yelled Sakura.

"Yes you can I believe in you!" Yelled Li and then he disappeared.

"Li!!" Yelled Sakura. 

"Li!" Yelled Sakura.

"Sakura wake up it was just a dream."

Sakura cried on his shoulder.

"Li there was these ladies and they said I had to be tested and they took you away form me." Cried Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura everything well be ok I promise."

"Ok." 

"We well be there soon, in about three minutes."

The Li mansion!!

Li and Sakura got out of the taxi and Sakura saw a huge house that had to be at least 20 stories high.

"Li this is your house."

"Oh no this is the family rooms, our mansion is over there." Sakura looked to her left and saw a building about sixty stories high.

"Come on Sakura lets go in."

Sakura and Li walked threw the huge door.

"Little brother!" yelled a lady with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Fanren it is good to see you." Said Li hugged his sister.

"Who is this kawaii girl?" Asked Fanren

But before he could answer three ladies came running in.

"Little brother it is so good to see you."

"You should have called more." 

"Who is this?"

"Wow little brother is so kawaii now look at him, he is taller than us."

"Look he is even smiling too."

"Daughters please let your brother and his friend breath." said a lady with long black hair.

"It is good to see you mother."

Well that is it for now!! Should I keep writing?? Well please R+R!!!


	3. Choice for Love

Well here is the next chapter of sick!! I know you all have been waiting a long long time!! But it is up now!! I am updating all of my fics this week so look me up!! Please R+R!!!

Sick 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

**__**

**_Sakura's point of view_**

"Hello mother." Said Li.

"It is good to see you my son. Who is your friend?"

"This is Sakura Avalon mother, the card mistress."

"I am sure you brought her for a reason. Not all of the cards are captured."

"Yes I do have a reason mother. Yes I know not all of the cards are captured that is why I came to talk to you and the elders." (Hmm did you think I would forget about the cards not all being caught? Will I did not!!^_~)

I looked around and then I felt something holding my hand. I looked up and it was Li.

"Li I forgot all about the cards. What if they attack when we are gone?" Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry that will not happen."

"Why not?" I asked worriedly, "I hope there is nothing wrong with them?"

"No I noticed the cards were gone after you caught the cloud card."

"What do you mean gone."  
"Come lets get inside." Said Ms. Li.

**__**

**_Li's point of view_**

I heard Sakura gasp.

"What is it Sakura?"

"It is just so big, even bigger than Madison's house."

I held her hand and smiled.

I saw her smiling while looking around. She held tighter.

I looked up at my mother how did not look to pleased with me or my choice. (Hmm bet your wondering about the choice thing? Well you will find out!!)

My sisters dared not to talk because they knew my mother was very angry with me.

They just watched as I made my mother even madder by the minute.

I whispered to Sakura, "Wait till you see the garden. It is really pretty in the summer." I said getting close to her as possible so my mother would be furious.

My mothers' aurora got stronger and angrier. I smirked.

Sakura did not seem to notice her power she was to into looking around.

My sisters gasped at what I did and my oldest sister smiled slightly but not enough for my mother to see.

"Li can I talk to you." My mother said.

"Sure mother but first I am going to show Sakura to the garden. Sisters do you want to come?" I asked looking at them.

"Umm." My youngest sister said looking at my mother.

"Yes lets." Said Fanren my oldest sister.

When we got out the garden my sisters looked at me.

"Little brother what were you doing mother is going to have your head!" yelled Feimel, my second oldest sister.

"I know. But she can't make me choose Meilin. I have are ready chosen."

My sisters gasped.

Sakura looked at me in bewilderment. "Chosen what?"

"Little brother you can't mean that you choose her?" asked Fuutie the youngest sister.

"I have." I said firmly.

"Prove it little brother you could just be saying that to not marry Meilin." Said Shiefa the last sister.

"Fine I will." I turned to Sakura and gave her a passionate kiss.

I heard my sisters gasp.

Sakura's point of view 

Li started kissing me passionately and I started to kiss back.

I hoped it would last forever.

I felt his hands on my waist.

I slowly put my hands around his neck.

I felt so warm and safe in his arms.

Normal point of view

"Shiefa look at their auroras." Said Fanren.

"Yes I see there are ready bonded. Mother can't tare them apart now." Shiefa.

"Yes she can't but do you think that Sakura can past the test?" asked Fanren.

"I don't know. But if little brother thinks so then we should have faith in Sakura." Said Feimel.

The others nodded.

"They are really kawaii together!" said Fuutie.

"I have to agree with you their sister." Said Shiefa. (I know I used their Japanese/Chinese names but it could not think of American names for them so I just used their real names.)

Sakura and Li stopped kissing and were out of breath.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm to show my love for you."

"I are ready know that you love me." Sakura said.

"I know but some people think that I don't. I just proved them wrong."

Sakura hugged him tightly, "Li who is Meilin?" (Meilin never came. So Sakura is going to get a surprise visit from here ^_^)

"She is my cousin, I was engaged to her but I broke it off. I never loved her. I only loved her as a sister. I love you now." He said holding her forgetting about his sisters.

"Li what choice did you have to make?"

"My choice was who I loved and who I wanted to be for the rest of my life. Which is you my cherry blossom." He said kissing her forehead.

"Li your sisters are watching us." Said Sakura looking at them.

"I know but I don't care. I have to go see my mother." He said letting her go.

"Ok."

"I will see you later. Fanren will you show Sakura around while I talk to mother?"

"Sure. Please don't say anything you don't mean to her please." She said.

"I promise." He said walking into the house.

"You won our little brother's heart. We welcome you into our home." Said Feimel.

"Thank you." Said Sakura.

In the house

"You wanted to talk to me mother?" Li asked.

"I am very angry with you. If you are done with your little show you can tell me the truth."

"I did not have a show. I love Sakura not Meilin. And you can't make me change my mind."

"Please my son you don't mean that!" she yelled.

"Yes I do! I will fight for her side no matter what!"

"You are not taking the cards from her are you?" my mother asked angrily.

"No I am not. They our her cards not ours and I want you to let them go."

"Is that why you came to give your love her cards?"

"Yes. I noticed you take them after the cloud card had the Li marking on it."

"I am sorry son by we need these cards in our family. You know the only way you can get the cards. But the elders will have to agree to the card mistress as a worthy appoint."

"Will you just call her by her name." Li said angrily. "Sakura can pass the test you wait and see. And mother don't do any thing you will regret because Sakura and I will take the cards and leave you forever."

Li's mother stood there with hurt in her eyes, "Li please don't say that."

But it was too late her had are ready left.

Well that is the end of that chapter!!! So what did you think? Can Sakura pass the test to get her cards back and to win her love for Li? Can she prove herself? What will the test be? And where are the cards? Please R+R!!


	4. Smiles of a Family

Hey all!! Well this is the next chapter of Sick!!! In the next chapter Meilin comes!! Yea!! But what is she going to say about Sakura? And what about Li's mom? How is what is she going to say or do about Sakura? Sorry this chapter is a little short!

I hope you all like it and goman nasai for the long delay!! Please R+R!!!

Sick 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Li's mother stood there in shock as he son walked angrily away. He had always had this look of pain and coldness in his eyes since his father died.

He always hated everything about his life but he had never yelled at me before. He must really love that girl.

Li walked back to Sakura and found his sisters telling her how kawaii she was.

Sakura looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi Li!! The garden is so beautiful!" she said with a smiled on her face.

Li smiled back at her, "I am glad you like it." He said walking up to them.

His sisters looked at him, he had never smiled like that since before their father died.

"What did mother say?" asked Feimel.

"She said it is the elders choice to test Sakura. Like always it is always about the elders' tests." Said Li.

"Can Sakura pass?" asked Fuutie.

"I know Sakura can pass." He said holding Sakura's hand.

"Pass what? Test? Choice?" said Sakura looking confused.

"Little brother you did not tell be about the Elders tests?" asked Shiefa.

"No I did not have time to."

Sweat Drop Everyone

"Goman for my brothers' manners. We have been talking about something you don't even understand and that is very rude. We are sorry." Said Fuutie.

"It is ok. I am just very confused. Well I think I can piece it all together. The elders will give me a test and if I win I have approval to marry Li and if I don't then he will marry Meilin. Is that correct?" said Sakura.

"You are a very smart girl Sakura!" said Shiefa. 

Sakura laughter. "I wish my teachers would think that."

"I am hungry lets go sit down at that table and I will get some food for us." Said Feimel.

Sakura held Li's hand tightly.

"Li do you really think I can pass this test?"

"Yes I really do you are one of the strongest people I know."

"I don't know I am afraid what if I lose then you will have too…" Li shut her up by kissing her passionately.

"You will win." He said smiling at her.

"Awwwww!!" yelled his sisters.

"Li is soo sweet to kawaii Sakura!" yelled Fuutie.

They all laughed.

Then Feimel came out with the food and they sat down and started to eat.

"So how did you two find out your love for each other?" asked Fanren.

"Well it is a long story it all started when…" said Syaoran.

^Flash Back^

"Catch the card Avalon." Said Li.

"I can't!"

Li helped her hold the wand and they caught the card together and Sakura fainted.

Li thought about what to do and remembered that her brother and dad were not there.

He picked her put and carried her to his apartment.

^End of Flash Back^

"Awww so sweet little brother you carried her! You are so romantic!" said Shiefa.

"Did you guys kiss in the apartment well you were all ALONE?" asked Fuutie.

"What did you do ALONE?" asked Fanren.

"Yeah. What did you do?" asked Feimel.

They all started asking questions after questions.

Sakura and Syaoran laughed and answered them.

"This has been so fun! We have not laughed for a long time. It is good to have to back little brother." Said Shiefa.

"I hope you pass the test I would love to have you in our family Sakura." Said Fanren.

"Yes we can give you some pointers to when." Said Fuutie.

'We can train you but I am sure our little brother would want to do that." Said Feimel.

Li blushed.

Li's mother stood at the window looking at her daughters laughing with her son and the card mistress.

They had not laughed for sometime they were always out around the town. It was good to see them laugh again and she knew it was because of their little brother and because of the card mistress. Something about her brought her whole family out of the sadness.

Sakura saw Li's mother looking at them laughing and smiled at her.

And to Sakura's shock she smiled back.

~Maybe she is not so bad after all. Maybe I should talk to her later. ~

Li saw his mother smiling at Sakura and smiled as well. He was glad they were getting along now. His mother never really smiled at all. Then he remembered something.

Meilin was coming. What would happen them?

Well that is the end of this chapter!!! So next chapter Meilin comes!! What will she do about Sakura? Is there going to be a fight? So how did you like it? Not much S+S in here but maybe next chapter. Well please R+R!! Hope you like it!!!!


	5. Meilin's Surprise!

Sorry for the very very very very long delay!! It has been so long that I don't even remember what happened in the last chapter! I had to read it over, hehe. I have been so busy lately! Well you don't want to hear me talk to want to read so here it is!! Please R+R if you want!!!

Sick 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"We are here Madame Meilin."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to tell everyone that you have arrived?"

"No, it will be a surprise."

"Yes, ma'am."

Meilin looked out the window towards the castle, ~you better be ready for this Li, because I'm here. ~

Meilin walked down to the garden and saw the four sisters talking about and the something caught Meilin's eyes sight. Li was chasing an auburn haired girl around. He finally caught her and they both fell on each other laughing.

Sakura sat on top of him and smiled down at him, "You got bet Li."

He smirked and tickled he sides.

Meilin's POV (ok I'm calling her Meilin well because I'm so use to writing that and Meiling is so much harder to write, no I'm lying it's not I just keep writing Meilin so, sorry it is not the 

English name!)

I smirked, ~Well let me play around for a while shall I! ~

"Oh Li!! Guess what??" I said walking up to him.

"Mei.. Meilin! What are you doing here so soon?" he asked with Sakura still on him.

I smirked, "Having fun I see?"

I said looking at the girl, "So you must be the Card Mistress right?"

She nodded still not moving from her position on Li. They both blushed a deep red and got up quickly realizing they were sitting on each other.

"It is good to see you Meilin!!!" yelled the sisters surrounding.

I just kept on smirking, "You're here to fight against Sakura-chan?" asked one sister.

But before I could answer my aunt said, "Well you must be hungry let me show you to your counters."

"Thank you Aunty." I looked Li straight in the eyes and then left him behind.

He just stood there confused by my actions.

"So you're here because…"  
"Let's not let the cat out of the bag yet Aunty, I want to have some fun first."

She nodded, "I understand, don't let it go to far though Meilin."

"I promise it won't."

I smirked and walked towards the garden where Sakura and Syaoran were standing, "So dear cousin I'm here for a fight right? Lets get it over with. And remember I'm not one to lose to so easily."

"Meilin but…"

"Ok, lets go." Said Sakura jumping in front of Syaoran.

I smiled, "Brave but stupid."

She glared at me, "Shall we than?"

She glared at me but followed me towards the fighting grounds, "Sakura wait you didn't have…."

I saw her grab a dagger out and get into her stance. "Not had any training yet." He finished.

"Umm, never mind I should stay out of this."

I smiled I never seen Li so speechless before, "Well, if you want to fight like this that would be fine with me." I said grabbing a dagger.

"I was thinking more along the way of checkers or chess but this is much more fun."

I started to fight with her and smiled at her skills, and laughed because Li was so shocked by her movements.

I didn't notice we had a crowd until I heard the sisters laughing. "Meilin?"

"Yes, Aunty?"

"That cat is going to rip that bag."

I smiled, "Ok, guess I had my fun."

I threw down my dagger, "I give up, you win Card Mistress."

"What?!" everyone yelled but me and Aunty.

"You're just giving up the fight for me?"

"Who said I was fighting for you? I said I would rather play chess, when I meant fight I meant fight for the largest bedroom. You didn't know what I meant?"

Sweat drop!

"What?! I thought you were here to test Sakura."

"Test? I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a halo over my head.

"Test for me, you know the engagement, Sakura wants to have it."

"Really? Sure she can have it."

"Meilin, you want to explain. I think you are confusing them."

I smiled, "ok, I guess I can explain every thing."

I waited a few moments leaving them in suspense, "Meilin!" they all yelled.

I held up my hand, "Guess what? I'm getting married!!!"

Everyone looked at her, "Married???"

Ok, the end of this chapter!! Meilin is getting married?? Since when? Who? Where??? Guess you will have to wait and see!!! Sorry it was a very very very very short chapter but I wanted to leave it their where she said she was getting married!! This fic is coming to an end soon!! *cries * I know, I always get sad when I end a fic! Please R+R!! Hope you liked it!!!!


	6. Dream Ends

Well here is the last chapter of Sick!! Thanks for all the reviews!! Hope you like this chapter!! It is really short!! Please don't be mad that it is short!!! R+R!!!!

I don't own CC or CCS!! Don't sue please!!!

Sick 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

Everyone looked at her, "Married???"

"To who?" asked Li.

"My love, Yurimeshi Lein! I'm not getting married anytime soon, we are waiting till we are older! Guess, you can be engagement to the Card Mistress!"

Sakura smiled and hugged Meilin, "I'm so glad that you are happy! Congratulations!"

"Hey no problem and thanks! Well I'm going to go see Lein, He is waiting for me." she smiled.

They all watched her leave, "I can't believe she tricked us like that." Said Li.

Sakura smiled, "You should be happy!"

Li smiled, "I'm the happiest person alive!"

The Next Week

"I can't believe those two are getting engaged! You can't let this happen dad." Said Tory.

"I think it is soooo cute!!" said Madison holding her camera up as Li put the ring on Sakura's finger.

"Dad, that are way to young! And it is the brat!"

"Oh Tory, they love each other." Said Julian.

"I agree with him, I'm going to be stuck with the brat forever!" said Kero.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Tory.

"Very funny! You know who I am." Said Kero.

Tory smiled, "stupid stuffed animal, but I don't mind you much since you agree with me!"

"Hey, who you calling stuffed animal?"

Sakura smiled at her family new and old, "Li will we still love this engagement when we are older?"

"I know we will, because I will always love you Sakura, no matter what."

"That is sooooooo cute!!!!!!" yelled Madison and she fell into someone's arms.

Madison looked up and saw a deep blue-eyed boy, "Hello, beautiful young maiden."

Madison blushed, "Hi, Eli. I didn't know you would be here."

"Would I miss this?"

"Nope!"

"So my young card captors you, better be ready for when I test you both."

They smiled at each other as the Clow Cards that they have caught floated around them glowing pink and green.

"We will be ready, you can bet on that Eli." Said Li kissing Sakura passionately.

Li jumped out of bed quickly and looked around his room, "It was a dream. The whole thing was a dream?"

He got dressed quickly and heard someone; "Li!!!! Wait up Li!!!"

Meilin hugged him tightly making him fall to the ground.

"A dream but who was that blue haired boy?" Li shook his head.

"I can't believe I was in love with Avalon! That will never happen!" he said walking to school with Meilin trailing behind.

"Well, little descendent it might have been a dream but some of it might just come true."

The wind blew and he disappeared.

The End!!

Bet you didn't suspect that!! Did you???? Hehe sorry short last chapter but when I came up with the ending I was sooo happy! I love the way I ended, did you??? I hope you liked the ending!! Hehe did you really think that it was real? Hehe things moved to fast for it to be real I mean, Hi Li I hate you oh I'm sick I will stay with oh we are now in love and getting engaged. Hehe way to fast! Please R+R!!!! 


End file.
